Salt in My Wounds
by Daydreamblvr6
Summary: Two dead brothers hover over one dead girl.


Hello!

This was written for a ficathonon at Livejournal (anybody looking for more great TVD fic should check it out, the link's in my profile) for the prompt "Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore. She loves salting my wounds, yes, she enjoys nothing more. I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now. I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown."

"Salt in My Wounds" is just this fic's working title, also, by the way. The actual title is "Cold-Hearted Whores (Come in Pairs)" I just didn't wanna put something offensive like that where it had a larger chance of bothering people. But once you've ventured in here, you've taken the risk upon yourself!

Anyway, now I have to disclaim that I own any of these wonderful creations (see how well I do it: I don't own them! I don't own them! *sob*) and wish you happy (hopefully) reading!

* * *

Two dead brothers hover over one dead girl.

~V~

_Katherine is a lot less useless than he had anticipated._

_They get her out of the tomb, partially because when Klaus shows up, and he _will_ show up, he is going to want to kill her and Damon, for one, thinks they should make this as easy for him as possible. Mostly because they need the help and Katherine "needs to prove her love to Stefan." _

_Damon drags the slut out by her ankle and pours animal blood down her gullet because he has a taste for revenge but can't afford to stake her._

~v~

_In the living room, Katherine's hands are all over Stefan, her curls fall wrongly on Elena's clothes and cascade over Stefan's chest when she leans onto him from behind the couch as he sits next to Elena, clutching his girlfriend's hand and holding his breath until Katherine moves on._

_Damon's given up on glasses and decanters entirely, drinking straight bottle after bottle of scotch, staying sober(ish) completely by willpower. Often during their "planning sessions"  
(which are almost one on-going experience now), Caroline matches him drink for drink, the wolf not far behind. (Even Bonnie sneaks a sip when she thinks he isn't watching.)_

_Elijah graces their presence, making everybody but Elena uncomfortable._

"_Katerina will draw Klaus out," he suggests, a promising gleam in his eyes that keeps Katherine on the far side of the room, "just as she intended. We will kill him when he comes."_

"_How?" Damon asks in a biting tone that Elijah is amused by._

"_As the Original, Klaus has more power than any other vampire, but he is also bound by more—in a way—limitations. Holy water burns him, though the sun does not, white ash poisons him, though ordinary wood does not, fire consumes him, though bloodlust cannot. Alone, none of these are enough, so we stab his heart with a white ash stake, drown him in holy water, decapitate him for good measure, and burn what's left."_

_Into the stunned silence, Damon pronounces, "Simple."_

~V~

"_Klaus never has loose ends," Katherine giggles, terrified into discomposure by the vampire beside her. He's a day early and they're a dollar short, standing between Elena and death. Elijah quakes silently, but true to his word, remains in the line of vampires, witch, wolf, brother, and vampire-hunter. Other casualties group behind them, behind the non-shield Elena makes with her arms spread wide and vervain necklace not heavy enough on her throat. _

_Klaus and Katherine head an army they'll never be able to defeat and the moonstone is at home in Katherine's grasp. _

~V~

_They watch until her blood stops pouring, compelled immobile by a vampire too paranoid to let a seventeen-year-old doppelganger live in obscurity and who doesn't believe in killing his own kind._

_Katherine dances in the shadows behind them, half out of her mind and _all_ slutty bitch backstabber I will kill her rip her to shreds split her blood fifty/fifty with Stefan burn her body in the sun stomp on her ashes and send her to hell._

~V~

Stefan clutches Elena's face in his hands, gently gently, kisses her with salty lips as her body turns cold on the ground.

Damon stands.

Caroline bleeds slowly at Bonnie's feet, the witch held upright by the branch that impaled her, Jeremy halved across the street. Katherine sucks the last drops of life from a half-transformed, whimpering Tyler Lockwood. Alaric cries and bleeds onto Jenna as Elijah wakes up from compulsion.

Damon stands.

Elena's bones crunch when Stefan holds her face too tightly.

Katherine prances over to them, gored in other people's blood, and tsks her tongue at Elena's crumpled face. "She doesn't look like me anymore." She crouches, in Stefan's face at vampire speed. "I love you, Stefan."

Damon just decapitates her.


End file.
